


Love Bites

by DragonRose35



Category: The Little Vampire 3D (2017)
Genre: Biting, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Male Slash, Underage sexual content, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24045562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRose35/pseuds/DragonRose35
Summary: Tony has wanted this for a long time, and now that he can finally have it, he's out to prove that he can take more than Rudolph thinks he can.
Relationships: Tony Thompson/Rudolph Sackville-Bagg
Comments: 12
Kudos: 327





	Love Bites

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So I have no idea what to say about this one. I watched The Little Vampire (2017 version) on Netflix a week or so ago and wanted to write something for these two. I finally did just that, and I'm kind of ashamed of it? It's smutty and fluffy and really cliche, but I hope it's okay anyway. *laughs*
> 
> Anyway, enjoy my little doves~
> 
> Until next time~
> 
> ~ D.C.

Sometimes he wondered if it had all been just a dream… meeting Rudolph, fighting Rookery, and saving the vampire’s clan. It had been more than a  _ year _ since they had gone to Transylvania, and every moment spent thinking about it tugged at the now fifteen year old Tony Thompson’s heart.

His parents had since been convinced the whole thing had been a dream, as well, and when he begged them to go back, they refused. He had more important things to do than chasing  _ dreams _ .

The boy sighed softly, letting his gaze fall to his desk where he was drawing pictures in his notebook. Most of them of little bats, and graveyards, but some were of a certain little vampire he couldn’t stop thinking about. He wondered if Rudolph was finally ‘aging’? Or if he was thirteen again for the three hundred and secondth time.

He wouldn’t admit that he  _ hoped _ Rudolph could actually age like him… especially since his dreams had taken a turn for the embarrassing recently.

He was startled from his thoughts by the school bell and he sighed with relief, knowing he had a whole two weeks of spring vacation before he had to come back to the prison known as Graham High. It was only his first year of high school, but he couldn’t wait for it to be over with.

Gathering his things, he left the classroom and made his way to the lockers, putting everything away before slinging his backpack over his shoulder. Leaving the school, he grabbed his bike and took off towards his home, where he knew his parents wouldn’t be. His father wouldn’t be home for another hour, but his mother would probably be gone until dark. He didn’t mind it too much, since it gave him time to have the house to himself.

Putting his bike away in the garage, he went into the kitchen to make a sandwich, before going upstairs to his room, closing the door behind him. “Jeez… can my life be any more boring?” he huffed to himself, changing into more comfortable clothes before flopping down into his computer chair.

He barely reacted when his father announced his presence an hour later, focused on his laptop as he browsed the internet for anything and everything to entertain him. He only noticed what time it was when he felt a slightly chilling breeze come from his apparently open window. He frowned, looking out into the night, before standing up to close it, “I… could’ve sworn I had this closed…” he murmured quietly, latching the window shut as an extra measure.

Sighing, he rubbed his hand over his face, before turning back to his desk, wondering if he could get away with looking up something to  _ satisfy _ his hormonal needs. He barely made it halfway to his desk before he found himself frozen to his spot, eyes wide when he felt  _ something  _ behind him. The moment he felt hands on his arm and his waist, he felt dread as he realized exactly  _ what _ had found its way into his room, as the vampire’s teeth grazed lightly over his exposed neck.

Quivering, he closed his eyes tightly, steeling himself, “I-if you’re going to kill me, j-just get it over with…”

“...kill you? Mm… why on Earth would I ever do  _ that _ ~?” The boy’s eyes shot open wide as he recognized the voice and he immediately twisted around, coming face to face with a grinning Rudolph. And  _ holy shit _ , he got taller… and really fucking  _ hot _ .

Tony’s cheeks flushed darkly at his thoughts and he squeaked, before coughing, stepping back as he let out an awkward laugh. “I-I uh, I  _ knew _ it was you! I was just joking, of course!”

“Mhm,” Rudolph snickered, far too amused, but he didn’t push as he turned to look around the room. “So this is what your bedroom looks like~? I… can’t say I’m surprised to see your obsession with vampires carries to your decorating skills.”

“H-hey! I’m not  _ obsessed _ ,” Tony huffed, arms crossing over his chest. “You can’t blame me after finding out vampires are  _ actually _ real…” he trailed off then, expression becoming sad. “I… I was beginning to think it was all a dream, though…” he sighed, shaking his head.

“What?” Rudolph frowned, eyes narrowed. “After everything we went through, you would really doubt my existence? You’re dumber than I gave you credit for.” He growled quietly, stepping closer to the human.

“Can you  _ blame _ me?” Tony frowned, looking back at the other. “It’s been over a  _ year _ , Rudolph… and I’ve had no other evidence that any of that happened except my own memory… Even my parents deny the existence of vampires again.” He made a face, annoyed at the topic. “I’ve wanted to go back every day since then, but I’m only  _ fifteen _ … how the Hell can I do that without my parents to back me up?”

“Well… then it’s a good thing  _ I _ decided to find you, isn’t it?” the vampire hummed quietly, watching the boy for a few moments. “You’ve… really thought of me everyday?”

“W-well yeah,” Tony flushed lightly, embarrassed. “Why wouldn’t I…? You’re my best friend…”

“Hm…” Rudolph made a soft noise, contemplative, and Tony frowned, confused and wary. Just as he was about to ask what Rudolph was thinking about, the vampire spoke, “And my sister…?”

“What about her?” Tony asked, even more confused as Rudolph narrowed his eyes, stepping a little closer to him. The human couldn’t help but back away slightly, nervous for some reason as he saw the slightly dark look in Rudolph’s pretty crimson eyes.

“Did you ever think about  _ her _ …?” the vampire growled quietly, and Tony could have sworn Rudolph sounded  _ jealous _ . But that wasn’t possible, was it…?

“I- what?  _ No _ ! I… she was nice, but I don’t like girls that way-” he could barely even finish his sentence before suddenly he was being pinned against the wall, his eyes wide as the surprised squeak he let out was swallowed by Rudolph’s mouth. “Mmph!” He’d never been kissed before, but here and now, he couldn’t for the life of him figure out why he’d never  _ tried _ . Rudolph’s mouth was possessive and predatory,  _ claiming _ Tony’s in a deep, messy kiss that had the boy melting against the wall.

When Rudolph pulled away, leaving the human breathless and dazed, he smirked, pleased with himself, “ _ Good _ ~” he purred.

“Y-yeah… good… cool…” Tony swallowed hard, trying to regain his breath and his thoughts. “Wh-what the fuck was that Rudolph…? I… I didn’t know…”

“That I wanted you~? That I felt something for you since the first  _ day _ we met…?” Rudolph’s expression softened then. “I didn’t either… until my sister helped me realize it…” he hummed softly, gaze flicking down to the boy’s neck and he gritted his teeth, before tearing himself away. Tony didn’t let him get far though, his eyes wide and his expression hopeful.

“Don’t go! Please…” he pleaded with the other. “I like you too, Rudolph… and I haven’t been able to get you out of my head…” he flushed lightly, gaze dropping to the ground. “I… I’ve had  _ dreams _ of this moment…”

Rudolph paused, suddenly intrigued and he narrowed his eyes, “Yeah…~? And what do you  _ dream _ about, Tony~?” he purred, flicking his tongue out to wet his lips, his fangs glinting dangerously in the moonlight filtering through the window.

“You…” the boy admitted quietly, deciding it was better than not saying anything at all. He always was one to speak his mind, after all. “I dreamed about being with you… in every way. I’ve dreamed about… about us in  _ bed _ …” he flushed at the words, unwilling to say exactly how, before he continued. “I… I dreamed about… you  _ biting _ me…”

Rudolph hissed at this, eyes narrowed, “You know I can’t do that, Tony… not without  _ turning _ you.” He said and Tony bit his lower lip, ashamed for his wants.

“That’s… not entirely true,” he ducked his head a moment, before looking back up at the vampire, tempted to drop the conversation when he saw the narrowed eyes, Rudolph  _ clearly _ not happy. “A… a vampire can feed from something… o-or  _ someone _ without turning them if… if they don’t  _ want _ them to…” he swallowed hard, steeling himself up. “You turned the cow because you didn’t know you could… but if you really don’t want me to become like you… then you can control that.”

“I’m not going to risk that… especially since the  _ last _ time you said I could do something, it didn’t work,” Rudolph huffed, eyes narrowed, and Tony deflated slightly.

“Yeah… I’m sorry…” he sighed, rubbing at his arm. “Forget I said anything then…”

Rudolph sighed, shaking his head, before he pulled Tony close, hugging him before lightly kissing his neck. “I think it’s time for you to go to be, Tony. I’m not going anywhere, I promise,” he added when the human started to protest.

“Promise…?” Tony felt like a teenage girl with a school crush, and it was the most embarrassing thing. But when Rudolph smiled at him, he didn’t feel so bad, as the vampire nodded his head.

“Go on,” Rudolph chuckled quietly, pushing Tony gently towards his bed. When the human hesitated, the vampire rolled his eyes, before pushing Tony towards it once more, following behind him. The boy made a noise, slightly startled, before he huffed, falling onto the bed. He wasn’t expecting Rudolph to climb in beside him, and he flushed at the action.

“O-oh… okay. Uhm, I-I’m totally cool with this…~” he chuckled nervously, though his words were the complete truth. Rudolph snorted, wrapping his arms around the boy and he closed his eyes.

“Go to sleep, human,” he muttered, and Tony grinned slightly, pressing closer to the vampire.

“Good night, vampire…~”

-0-

Tony made it a whole week before his hormones won out. Rudolph had done  _ nothing _ but kiss him and the human obviously wanted more than that, but the vampire refused his advances to get more. Well, Tony was sick of it, and he was only human… and a teenager… and he had  _ needs _ , damn it.

So he put his ‘master’ plan into action before Rudolph came over, taking a shower to clean himself up, before completely drying himself off. He put on a loose shirt and a pair of boxers, before sitting at his desk, doing a little bit of research, making sure he was more than prepared.

Flushing at his own thoughts, Tony swallowed hard as he shut his computer off, taking in a deep breath. Standing up, he grabbed the flowery lotion off the nightstand and laid himself on the bed. Removing his boxers, he didn’t bother with the shirt, as he spread his legs wide, exposing his virgin hole to the cool air of the room. He’d made sure he had locked his door before any of this, not wanting his dad to walk in on him… or  _ them _ .

Biting his lower lip, he focused on the task at hand as he messily poured some of the lotion onto his fingers, before he reached down between his legs, nervous and excited both as he tentatively touched his fingertips to the sensitive rim.

He gasped quietly at the cold feeling, but steeled himself as he decided to rub his fingers over his hole, slicking it with the lotion. After nearly a full minute of this, he finally convinced himself to actually press one of his fingers inside himself, hissing softly at the feeling of being penetrated by even just one finger. Slowly he began to push it in and out of him, letting himself get used to the feeling, before he added a second one.

This one was a little harder to take and he grimaced, before adding more lotion to help him. Holding his breath, he closed his eyes as he let his fingers sink back inside of him, aided by the lotion. So focused on the task at hand, he didn’t notice the window opening or the darkened figure climbing inside his room. What he  _ did _ notice, however, was the little growl that followed, when Rudolph saw him and Tony froze, eyes wide and cheeks flushed, caught with his fingers in his ass.

“R-Rudolph!” he squeaked, not having expected him to come  _ early _ .

The vampire narrowed his glowing crimson eyes, body tense and rigid as he watched the boy before him. After a moment, he spoke, “Keep going.”

Surprised, Tony swallowed hard, body shivering at the predatory gaze fixed on him. He didn’t protest though, hands shaking with nervous anticipation as he pulled his fingers free, adding more lotion before pressing three back inside of him. With a soft moan, he arched his back to try and get his fingers deeper inside of him as he stretched his lotion-slick hole. “F-fuck, I… I didn’t know how  _ good _ this would feel…~” he gasped out, his cock hard and leaking against his stomach.

“...this is your first time?” Rudolph questioned, voice rough, and Tony nodded his head.

“Nn… the… the only reason I-I’m  _ doing _ this, ahn…~” he lost his train of thought for a moment when his fingers seemed to brush against a little bundle of nerves inside of him and he became quickly frustrated when he couldn’t reach any deeper than that. “I-is so you’d realize what I wanted-!” he squeaked when the vampire suddenly launched at him, pinning him hard against the bed with a soft growl.

“ _ This _ is a very dangerous game you’re playing, Tony…” Rudolph hissed quietly and Tony glared up at him.

“I’m not  _ playing _ a game, damn it. I want you to  _ fuck me _ ,” he huffed, sliping his fingers free before arching up as he tried to press himself against the vampire. But Rudolph pulled away and the human let out a noise of frustration, falling back against the bed. “This isn’t  _ fair _ Rudolph… Every time I try to initiate something, you pull away from me… Do you even  _ want _ me like that?” He won’t admit the thought kind of hurt.

“Of course I do…” Rudolph gritted his teeth, the scent of Tony’s arousal sharp but  _ sweet _ and he struggled to keep his control. “But I’m not another human. I could  _ hurt _ you and I don’t-”

“Fuck you,” Tony scowled, eyes narrowed and Rudolph startled, eyes wide. “Fuck you and you’re not wanting to hurt me bullshit. I’m  _ sick _ of it. I’m not fragile, Rudolph. For fuck’s sake, I took down a freaking  _ vampire hunter _ with you…”

“Tony… that was different. This is… This is  _ intimate _ …” Rudolph stressed, even as he  _ itched _ to have what Tony was oh-so very willing to give him.

“You know what,  _ fine _ . If you don’t want me, then fuck off.” Tony snapped, squirming underneath the vampire before he suddenly started to  _ pleasure _ himself again. “I’m getting off with or without you, and I don’t give a shit if you just sit there and watch.” The human huffed, closing his eyes as he grabbed his cock with one hand, sticking his fingers back inside his ass with the other.

He wasn’t prepared for Rudolph to suddenly grab his wrist, pulling his hand away before replacing Tony’s fingers with his own. Gasping out, the human arched his back as the vampire’s fingers reached deeper than his ever could, rubbing against the bundle of nerves that caused him to see stars.

“You insolent little  _ shit _ ,” Rudolph hissed, eyes narrowed and dark as he looked down at the boy beneath him. “You push, and you push, and you never once think of the consequences. Fine, you want me to  _ fuck you _ ? Then I will, Tony… and I promise you won’t be able to  _ walk _ when I’m done with you.” He threatened and Tony shivered with his words, moaning softly as his cock twitched against his stomach.

“Oh God, Rudolph…  _ Please _ …~” he begged the vampire, writhing underneath him as Rudolph fucked his hole with his fingers, rubbing against every sweet spot inside of him. He wasn;t going to last very long if Rudolph kept this up, but thankfully it wasn’t long before the vampire suddenly pulled away, growling down at him.

“Turn over,” he demanded, watching like a hawk as Tony eagerly did just that, rolling over so he was on his hands and his knees, his ass presented to the vampire’s greedy eyes. “Fuck… you’re so  _ eager _ for it…” Rudolph shivered with his own lust, and he swallowed hard, before reaching down to pull his cock free from his pants, not bothering to undress. Grabbing the lotion Tony was using, he slicked his cock with it, making sure he was well lubed before he pressed forward, rubbing the head of his cock against Tony’s eager hole.

Moaning at the feeling, Tony pressed back against the vampire, wanting everything Rudolph had to give him, having thought about this for  _ months _ . “D-do it~” he pushed, bracing himself on his bed, before suddenly Rudolph snarled, plunging his cock inside of the boy without warning.

Tony cried out at this, eyes snapping wide open as he was suddenly split open on Rudolph’s cock. The feeling was both painful and pleasurable, sparks shooting down Tony’s spine and to his cock. He held his breath, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes, until Rudolph smoothed one hand over his side. “Relax Tony… it’ll hurt worse if you don’t…” the vampire quivered, trying to ignore the tight heat around his cock as he focused on the human.

“F-fuck… you… you’re bigger than I… I thought you’d be…~” Tony gasped out, quivering as he let out a shaky breath, walls fluttering around Rudolph’s cock. “Oh God, I really hope my dad didn’t hear me…”

Rudolph snorted at the human’s words, rolling his eyes, before he decided to distract Tony, reaching around to grab his cock as he rolled his hips, pushing his own just a little deeper. The boy whined, arching slightly at the feeling, accidentally letting Rudolph’s cock sink a little more inside of him. The vampire moaned with the tight friction, his cock throbbing as it leaked inside the boy, “Sh-shit… you’re so tight, Tony…”

“Mm… c-comes with never having taken cock before,” the human snarked, cheeks flushed, and he pushed his ass back against Rudolph, forcing the vampire deeper inside of him. Rudolph growled at the motion, before suddenly grasping Tony’s hips and he shoved every thick inch inside the human without warning, relishing in the pleasured gasp Tony released. “F-fuck~”

“Shh…~ You don’t want your father to hear, now do you~?” Rudolph grinned sharply, having complete control now as he slowly withdrew his cock, before snapping his hips forward as he filled the human’s wanton body once more.

“Fuck, fuck~ Oh God, Ru-Rudolph…~  _ Yes _ ~” Tony was  _ thrilled _ , having wanted this for such a long time. And now that he finally had it, he didn’t regret a single moment as he pressed himself hard against the bed, shoving his ass back against the vampire’s hips. By all rights, the vampire shouldn’t even be able to  _ fuck _ , but here they were, locked together in passion as Rudolph set a hard, deep pace, fucking his cock in and out of Tony’s wanton hole as the boy moaned and gasped for him.

When Rudolph shifted his angle, grasping Tony’s hips tightly, his cock was suddenly grinding firmly against Tony’s prostate with every hard thrust. The human fell apart after that, body taut as he arched, crying out with his pleasure as he spilled hard, untouched, against his bedding, his walls clenching tight around Rudolph’s cock. The vampire hissed, having to slow down for a moment as Tony whimpered, quivering in the aftermath of his release.

But when the boy relaxed once more, Rudolph put everything he had into his thrusts, driving his cock hard and fast and deep inside the human, using every bit of strength he possessed to ruin the boy for anyone else. Tony gasped out with the renewed pace, overwhelmed and far too sensitive, but he didn’t tell Rudolph to stop.

Incoherent words and noises fell from Tony’s lips as he was wrecked by the vampire, a mantra of ‘yes’ and ‘please’ and ‘oh god’. Rudolph thrilled in it, his pleasure mounting higher and higher with every thrust, every flutter of Tony’s hole around him, and every pleasured noise from  _ his _ human.

It seemed to go on forever, until Rudolph finally felt him being pushed closer and closer to the edge. Drowning in Tony’s scent, he pressed flush against the boy, fangs bared as he lightly grazed them against the human’s neck. He wanted so  _ badly _ to bite him, but he restrained himself.

“C-come on…~” Tony gasped the words, tilting his head as he exposed more of his neck to the vampire. “I-I know you… you  _ want _ it…~ J-just… just do it~  _ Bite me _ ~”

Rudolph hissed, grasping Tony harder, before suddenly he fell over the edge, silent as he buried his cock deep, spilling hard inside of the human, coating his walls with his hot thick seed. He tasted blood, but it was not the boy’s, instead his own as he bit his own tongue to keep himself from giving into temptation.

Tony whined, overwhelmed with heat and pleasure, his own oversensitive cock twitching as he added more to the mess beneath him. After several moments, he collapsed against the bed, boneless with his pleasured bliss as he tried to regain his breath, his heart beating a mile a minute. Rudolph himself tried to regain his own composure, pressing his forehead against Tony’s back, before he slowly, gingerly pulled himself free, grimacing when he heard Tony’s pained whine. “ _ Shit _ , are you okay Tony?” The vampire panicked slightly, but Tony only huffed.

“I… I think you broke me,” the boy groaned softly, looking back at Rudolph with hazy pleasure dazed eyes. “Mm… I told you you could bite me…”

Rudolph swallowed hard, frowning lightly before he sighed, “I’m scared of turning you…” he murmured, laying beside the human and pulling him close, caring little about the mess they made.

“I trust you…~” Tony cooed softly, kissing the corner of Rudolph’s mouth, before he let himself drift off to sleep, exhausted and thoroughly sated.

Rudolph only stared at the boy, eyes wide, before he sighed, relaxing as he pulled Tony closer, nuzzling his gently as he settled in for a long night.

-0-

Tony didn’t stop pushing, but Rudolph expected it, and with every chance he denied, his control frayed. It turned out his human was a sex fiend, not that Rudolph was complaining, enjoying it just as much as Tony did.

But this time, was  _ different _ , when Tony laid back on the bed, pulling Rudolph with him, a  _ look _ in his eyes, soft and loving. “Why do you keep denying yourself what you obviously want…?” He asked, not pushing, and Rudolph quivered, fists clenching against the bed.

“I already told you-” Rudolph started, but Tony cut him off.

“And I told you… I trust you, Rudolph. With my heart, my body, my  _ life _ .” The human said, voice serious, and Rudolph made a soft wounded noise. “But I’m not going to push anymore… if you really don’t want to do it, then that’s okay.” Smiling up at the vampire, he pushed up and kissed him deeply.

Breathing out a soft breath of relief, Rudolph kissed him back, pressing closer to the boy as he laid with him. It wasn’t long before they were pulling their clothes off, soft moans and pants and gasps filling the room as they touched each other. Tony was  _ beautiful _ in the soft light of the full moon when Rudolph finally took him, and as they took their pleasure, the vampire pressed closer to his human, breathing in his scent.

He finally made his decision when they neared the edge of release, a soft growl leaving him as he held Tony tightly. The human barely had a chance to prepare when suddenly the vampire’s fangs pierced through his skin and he cried out, arching his back with the painful pleasure as he spilled in between their bodies.

Rudolph groaned as he tasted Tony’s sweet blood, burying his cock deep as he filled the boy with his own hot seed. After several long heartbeats, he finally pulled away, gasping softly as he quivered, feeling so much more  _ energized _ than the first time he took blood.

The human made a soft noise, dazed and lust-drunk, as he smiled up at the vampire, “Mm… told you…~” he hummed, eyes fluttering half closed. “Fuck… that felt really… really good…”

Rudolph sighed softly, relaxing as a weight lifted from his shoulders, and he chuckled quietly, “Go to sleep stupid…” he murmured, pulling himself free before gathering the human in his arms, pulling the blanket over their naked bodies. With a soft purr, the vampire nuzzled at the already healing bite mark, finding a possessive thrill inside of him, knowing Tony was  _ his _ and his alone. “ _ Mine _ …~”

“Mm… yours…” Tony whispered back, before falling into oblivion as sleep took him once more.


End file.
